1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for work quality control.
2. Description of Related Art
Related arts in the present technical field include JP-A-2010-211626. JP-A-2010-211626 describes that a path monitoring system includes an image capturing device 200 that generates time-series captured-image data obtained by capturing first and second mobile objects conveyed by a conveyance device, feature point extraction means 140 that extracts a position of a feature point of the first mobile object in a time-series manner from the time-series captured-image data, time-series position coordinate calculation means 150 that calculates time-series position coordinates of the second mobile object on a reference coordinate with the first mobile object made standing still, based on a relative position of the second mobile object with respect to the feature point of the first mobile object, the relative position being calculated from the time-series captured-image data, and a data accumulation unit 170 that accumulates time-series position coordinates of the second mobile object on the reference coordinate.